Shakespearean Influences
by zorradesombra
Summary: What if Jacob was not just concerned about Bella, but out and out obssessed? This story is the first in my Hyde series. Warning: OOC behavior
1. Act I

**A/N: This is the first installment of my Hyde series. Every story takes a single trait from one character and twists it to the negative extreme. Each story will be three chapters long. Enjoy and be prepared for wildly OOC behavior.**

** This first chapter is okay, but later on it gets really dark. If that is not your bag, then turn back or consider yourself warned. R&R if you so desire.**

**I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.**

**EDWARD**

I met Bella our junior year of high school and we started dating towards the end of the school year. I feel in love with her the first moment I saw her. She is smart and beautiful and sassy and as clumsy as the day is long. The only hitch is her so-called best friend. His name is Jacob Black. I call him 'the mongrel' though, because he is always following my Bella around like a dog. Even thinking about it makes me sneer.

"Something wrong Edward?" Bella asks, her angel voice weighted with concern.

"No, everything is fine," I tell her, telling a little lie.

"Don't be that way. Are you thinking about Jake? I told you that he and I are just friends and that is all we will ever be," she pouts. It's like she can read my mind sometimes.

"I know that _you_ feel that way, but the mongrel does not," I respond as I focus on the road again.

"Edward, I have talked with Jake about it and he _does_ feel the same way. He does have a girlfriend, you know," Bella defends him. She stopped trying to get me to use his real name awhile ago.

"A girlfriend that we have no one we know has ever even seen and who does not have a name," I point out.

"He told me that her name was Nessie," she argues.

"What is her last name? I want to Google her," I firmly state.

"He didn't say and I didn't ask," Bella hedges. I know that he wouldn't tell her, even though I am pretty sure she did ask.

We sit in silence for awhile. I know that Bella feels that I am overly concerned about this situation, but I'm not. He is _always_ hanging around. More than once I have spied him sitting in his Rabbit across the street from her house. I don't want to alarm her with this, though. I did talk to Charlie about it. He has seen the mongrel hanging around their house, trying to stay out of sight. Charlie talked to the mongrel's dad too and they have tried, on several occasions, to talk some sense into him. The fact remains that he is still always hanging around Bella, even on our dates. The mongrel is following us now, but he is hanging back some. Bella doesn't even notice him at all. She thinks that I am jealous of _that_?

"I'm sorry, Edward," Bella quietly says.

"Me too, Bella," I say to make peace with her.

"I just don't understand why Jake upsets you so much," she sighs.

"Not everyone is as good as you think they are," I hedge this time. There is no way that I will tell her the whole truth.

"Not everyone is as awful as you think they are," my Bella counters. This is as far as the conversation goes. We have had it many times.

Sighing, I park the car. I'm taking Bella to that great Italian place in Port Angeles to celebrate our six month anniversary. This is where we went on our first date and where we celebrated every month that we have been together. Bella loves this place and that is what makes it really special. I open her door and help her out of my Volvo like the gentleman that my mother raised me to be. Bella slips her hand into mine and leans against me a little as we walk to the door.

The hostess happens to be the same one that seated us, and hit on me, on our first date. Bella likes to make sure that she knows that I am taken, so she reaches up to give me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I surprise them both by giving her a sound kiss on her perfect, soft mouth. Bella wobbles a little as we walk to our favorite booth. To tell you the truth, my vision is a little out of focus too.

"I was not expecting that," Bella says after we place our orders.

"Clearly," I chuckle.

"Why the big show of affection?" she asks me that like she suspects something, which she should this time.

"I do love you and tonight is special," I tell her the truth, just not the entire truth. The mongrel was watching us through the window in the door.

"I love you too," she says as she smiles at me.

The conversation is light all through our meal. I keep touching her hand or her arm all through our meal too. She loves these little expressions of love. I do as well, but something else motivates me this evening. The mongrel is sitting a couple of tables away, out of Bella's line of sight, with his face stuck in a menu.

"Did you do the reading?" Bella asks me.

"For our Literature class?" I answer her with my own question.

"Yes, the last act of Romeo and Juliet," Bella responds through a sudden fit of giggles.

"I read it, but I just don't like the fact that they feel the need to kill each other because they think that the other would want that," I tell her.

"They kill themselves because they can't live without each other. I think that it is tragically sweet that they demonstrate their love that way," she informs me.

"Whatever you say, Bella," I smile at her. I wonder if the mongrel is paying attention, it certainly looks like it.

We pass a couple of friends talking about writing a series together as we head out of the restaurant. All the way to Bella's house, she gushes about our date. I'm glad that she enjoyed it so much. About half way there, I tell her to look in the glove compartment. She opens the jewelry box to find a charm bracelet with a charm for every month that we have been dating. My favorite is a diamond in the shape of a heart. Bella is so busy admiring the gift that she doesn't notice the pair of headlights that follows us, turn for turn, until we get to her street.

Bella drags me all the way to the door in her rush. I give her a kiss. She tells me that I have to wait in the living room so that she can give me my gift. Charlie walks into the room as Bella heads up the stairs to her room. Our greetings are congenial. At one time, I think that Charlie would have rather seen Bella dating the mongrel. That makes sense as he is the son of Charlie's best friend. That idea has completely lost its appeal now. The persistence, bordering on obsessive behavior, has us both on edge about him. I tell Charlie about tonight and he assures me that he will keep an eye out for the mongrel hanging around. At that moment, Bella trips a little on the stairs. She hands me that book of sheet music I have been wanting. Because Charlie is watching, I give Bella a chaste kiss on her cheek and go home.

My phone rings as I get to my room. Bella and I always talk right before we go to sleep. She told me that she liked the last thing she hears at night to be my voice. I feel the same way about her voice.

"Miss me already?" I tease her.

"You say that like you don't miss me already," she says, not missing a beat in the banter.

"Of course I miss you already," I assure her.

"I miss you too…" she trails off.

"Everything alright?" I ask her.

"Yeah, it just feels like someone is watching me," Bella explains. When will the mongrel learn about boundaries?

"Want me to come back over?" worry gives my tone a bit of an edge.

"No, no. Charlie is the Chief of Police, after all. Besides, I'm sure I am just imagining it," she tries to play off her concern.

"Maybe you should ask Charlie to look around the house," I suggest.

"He is already doing that," Bella tells me. I hear a familiar sound.

"Are you opening your window? I think you should sleep with it closed and locked tonight," I insist.

"Everything will be fine, Edward. Good night. I love you," my Bella sweetly says.

"Sweet dreams, my angel. I love you too," I respond. We hang up and I drift gently into sleep.

Someone is shaking me out of my slumber. I slightly open on tired eye and see that it is my father. A glance at the clock tells me that it is early in the morning. That catches my attention and I sit up quickly.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Charlie just called. We went to check on Bella and she was gone without a trace."


	2. Act II

**A/N: This is the second chapter of three. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.**

**CHARLIE**

I don't know what made me do it, but I awoke a few hours before I usually get up. Since I was already up, I went to check on Bella. She was gone. Of course the first place I called was the station. Then I call the Cullen family. Edward might not have been my first choice for my daughter's boyfriend, but he is good to her and treats her right. Now I'm just waiting. It has only been a few minutes, but it feels like a lifetime has passed since I first saw that empty bed.

I go back to her room and look around. Everything is where it is supposed to be. Her computer is on her desk. Her alarm is still set. Every article of clothing that I have ever seen her wear is accounted for in her closet and dresser. There is one exception, the sweat pants and tank top she was wearing when she went to bed. Her window is open, hardly unusual. She loves to sleep with it open when the weather is nice. I move to the dresser where her toiletries bag is still in its place. All of her books are in order. The handful of CDs she keeps near the player are all accounted for. The policeman in me tells me that I won't find anything out of place. The father in me pushes me to keep searching.

Other officers start to arrive. They try to comfort me. I just feel like there is something that I could be doing. Apparently the report can't be filed for 24 hours. Even though Bella's red Chevy truck is still in its spot. I fill it out anyway. While I'm writing the search starts outside. Just as I finish the paperwork, a knock comes at the front door. I rush to answer it because it could be Bella, even though I know it is not. The entire Cullen family is on the other side of the door.

"We are here to help with the search," Esme announces. She sounds so optimistic, but I know the statistics.

"Great, great. Every person searching is a big help," I answer, trying to match her tone. I hand them all orange search vests to wear.

As soon as they don their vests, Alice and Jasper drag Edward off to look in one direction. Emmett and a less than thrilled looking Rosalie head off in another direction behind their mother. That leaves Carlisle and me to go off in our own direction.

Hours pass and the sun rises. We send the kids off to school amid much protesting. I head home to call Billy now that it is a decent hour. Maybe he knows where Jacob is and wherever that boy is, you can bet he is following Bella. Billy reports that Jacob never came home last night. The logical conclusion, based on Jacob's behavior, is that he took Bella somewhere. Billy asks me to come over.

I arrive at the Black residence to find my old friend waiting for me on the porch in his wheelchair. He looks as old as I feel. We don't even greet each other. Billy leads the way to Jacob's room. Unlike Bella's room, which is usually in pristine condition, Jacob's drawers are pulled out and his closet door is open. Clothing is strewn everywhere. It looks to me like Jacob packed in a hurry after Billy left for his poker night last night. Billy tries to keep a close watch on his son, especially since Jacob proved so insistent about his so-called love of my daughter. But everyone needs a break sometimes. I convinced Billy to join us for poker. That is the choice that we will both regret for the rest of our lives.

There are only a couple of pictures of Bella in Jacob's room. Billy and I have long suspected that Jacob has a shrine dedicated to her somewhere, we just don't know where. Billy looks like he feels awful. I feel awful too. Bella was my responsibility. I should have been more diligent. I should have bought one of those home security systems. I am her father. I should have been able to protect Bella. And now, who knows when, or if, I will ever see my daughter again.

Something catches my eye. Tucked under a picture frame is a note addressed to Billy. He opens it and I read over his shoulder.

_Dad,_

_ Bella and I are eloping. She shouldn't have to marry Edward. She loves me and I love her. We are star-crossed lovers, just like Romeo and Juliet. I love you dad and the next time you see Bella and me, we will be together for all time!_

_-Jake_

Three weeks have passed since Bella vanished. The official search had to be called off about a week and a half ago. Of course when I am not working, I am scouring the woods. Today I am in a section that I have never been in before. I spot what looks like a small entrance to a cave and head towards it.

The opening is not as small as I first thought. Moss has created a makeshift curtain over part of it. Pulling the moss to the side, I step in. My flashlight bounds off the walls of the cave, giving the place an eerie and foreboding glow. I walk a little way before something catches the flashlight beam and reflects it back a bit. What I find when I go closer is unexpected and not a little disturbing.

The cave opens up into a small cavern. The walls of this cavern are covered with pictures. Most of the pictures are of Bella. Some have both Jake and Bella. A few have cut and paste Jake and Bella. If the boy had this cavern, no wonder Billy never knew about it. It is completely inaccessible for a wheelchair. Wallpaper could not have covered more of the rock walls. There are even a couple of life-sized cardboard cutouts of Bella. I think back to how often I have caught Jake hanging around and how often Edward had commented on seeing him. When did he have time to do all this?

A closer inspection of the pictures shows that in the bulk of the shots of just Bella were taken without her knowledge. From the looks of things, Jake has been following Bella around fairly faithfully for years. How could both Billy and I miss this? There are pieces of photos cut out. They must be from when Jake could not avoid getting Edward in the picture. He didn't want his 'competition' represented in his shrine to Bella. I wonder if Jake brought her here that night. Bella had always been unwilling to think anything bad about her best friend and had been adamant that he saw them as friends only. Edward have tried to talk to her about it. Both of Edward's siblings have tried to talk to her about it. The significant others of those siblings have tried to talk to her about it. Billy and I have both tried to talk to her about it on various occasions. Everyone could see that Jake was obsessed with Bella, except Bella. But not one of us ever thought that that he would go this far.

Six weeks have passed since that awful night that Bella was kidnapped by the person she considered her best friend. The only one who is still searching besides me is Edward. He's a good kid. When Bella is rescued I will cut them more slack. When she is rescued…others in Forks are starting to say 'if' she is rescued. They mean to say if she is alive when someone finds her. I've been in law enforcement a long time. I know the odds are that she will be dead when she is found. But as a father, I hope that she can still be rescued.

Sighing, I plop myself on a chair near Billy. Billy and I have been talking about moving. Bella won't want to be in the house she was abducted from. Billy will move to be closer to Jake when he is put in a mental care facility for his actions. It was touch and go there for a bit, in terms of Billy's and my friendship. I was angry with him for awhile, but I had to let it go before it destroyed me. He was both devastated and angry about his son's actions. He got past all of that, but he still blames himself for not seeing that the boy was dangerous. If I'm being honest with myself, I am still upset with myself for not seeing that either. My phone rings and I answer it.

"Charlie, this is Carlisle." A sinking feeling hits my stomach.

"What is it Carlisle?" I don't know if I want to hear the answer.

"A couple of campers found a cabin out in the middle of nowhere," he starts. My police instinct kicks in.

"Where?" I stand up to leave and Billy gives me an odd look.

"Charlie, that's not important. Jake and Bella are inside," Carlisle tries to keep me calm.

"I'm coming out. Why are you there?" That detail stops my heart.

"I was called out as the M.E. You see, they are both dead. I am so sorry Charlie…" Everything around me fades away.


	3. Act III

**A/N: This is the last chapter. This is where the rating is fully earned. R&R is you so wish.**

**I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.**

**CARLISLE**

It's been six weeks since Bella was taken. Edward holds out hope that everything will turn out okay, that Bella will be found and they can have their happily ever after. I dread every phone call, certain that someone found Jacob and Bella and they need me to determine time and cause of death. Even my loving wife, Esme, is having a hard time finding hope for poor Bella. Edward's siblings have stopped even bringing up her name. Poor Alice was depressed for a few weeks until her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, came into her life. Emmett took it hard and bounced back, like he always does. His girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, was little help as she has been an exchange student the last school year and then on a family vacation.

My phone breaks up my thoughts. For some reason I know what the call is about before I even answer. They have found Bella and Jacob. I pick up the phone anyway. The forest ranger on the other end describes the situation a little. A couple of campers found two bodies in an isolated cabin. Jacob and Bella are dead, as I feared. I don't have it in me to call Edward to tell him the news so I simply grab my bag and head for my car. The drive there is the longest that I have ever driven. Silence reigns in my Mercedes as I cannot even turn the radio on in my state of mind. Thankfully I make it to the cabin without incident.

"Dr. Cullen?" the ranger asks.

"Yes, where are they?" I respond.

"They are in the bedroom. The campers came up on the back corner of the house. That room has glass for the outside walls. At their first glance, the campers thought that the victims were in the heat of passion, but then they noticed that the bodies were not moving at all. That's when they called the ranger station," he explains.

"I see. Well, I had better get to work," I reply and walk into the cabin.

The daylight illuminates the bedroom through its two glass walls. There are note cards everywhere. I carefully step over some of them as I approach the mammoth bed that dominates the room. Glancing around me, I notice that the pictures on the wall are not of Jacob or Bella. They are of a couple that I have only seen a couple of times on their way through Forks. This cabin this must be their weekend away cabin.

Paper crunching catches my attention. I look down at the note card I accidentally stepped on. Moving my foot, I read what Jacob scrawled on it.

_For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo_

That quote is fitting for this case. I finally make myself look at the bed. The sight before me will haunt me for the rest of my life. All of the bedding is white. In the middle of the mattress, a lifeless Bella lays on her back. Her frozen expression is one of complete terror. There is a dagger sheathed in her chest. The comforter around her is stained crimson. Both of them are completely naked. Jacob is slumped over Bella, poised in between her legs. His face is buried in the crook of her neck. Moving closer to inspect the bodies, I see that he is still inside of her. No wonder those campers thought what they did. I can't put off a call to Charlie any longer.

"Charlie, this is Carlisle," I tell him.

"What is it Carlisle?" He sounds resigned, like he knows what I am about to tell him.

"A couple of campers found a cabin out in the middle of nowhere," I start to explain.

"Where?" he interrupts me. He can't see her like this. It would tear him up worse than her abduction.

"Charlie, that's not important. Jake and Bella are inside," I try to soothe Charlie into staying put.

"I'm coming out. Why are you there?" he asks the one question that I don't want to answer. He needs to know though.

"I was called out as the M.E. You see, they are both dead. I am so sorry Charlie. You can't come here, it's a crime scene. I'll call you the minute I have them at the morgue," I assure him.

The other side of the phone is quiet. Then Charlie hangs up. I hope he heard me, but I don't know if I would have had the presence of mind to do so if I were in his place. I close my phone and slip it back into my pocket.

There is a flurry of activity as the scene is processed around me. I place the time of death sometime this morning. It was probably just before the campers stumbled across the cabin, but that part is more speculation. I notice something on Bella's wrist. It's the charm bracelet that Edward had given her for their six month anniversary. Now there is a seventh charm next to the heart-shaped diamond. It is an intricately carved wooden wolf.

I try to shield Edward, Charlie, and Billy from the disturbing details of the case. That was made impossible thanks to a journal found in the bedroom. The journal held all of Jacob's deep, dark secrets. As weeks pass, the whole story somehow leaks out like can only do in a small town.

Jacob had been planning this for months. He waited in the tree outside Bella's bedroom window. Apparently he did that on an almost nightly basis. When she hung up after talking to Edward that night, she went to the bathroom. Jacob had taken that opportunity to slip quietly into her room. He drugged the glass of water sitting on her night stand. Then he hid under her bed.

There Jacob patiently waited for the drug to take effect. After Charlie had checked on Bella and headed to bed himself, Jacob stole out from under the bed and spirited Bella off into the woods. They made it to the cave before the search began. Thanks to the drug he had used, Bella slept for hours. He just sat there, watching her sleep and writing. Dozens of lines from _Romeo & Juliet_ filled note cards. In his journal, Jacob compared himself to Romeo, Bella to Juliet, and Edward to Paris. The only part that was not methodically accurate was Edward. His version of Paris was sinister and calculating. He tricked poor Juliet, Bella, into believing that she loved him instead of Romeo, Jacob. The depth of the poor, lovesick boy's delusion is astounding. The whole town is amazed by it.

When Bella awoke, she was startled by her surroundings. Jacob had brought her to the cave to show her the depth of his love for her. That was phase one of his plan. At first Bella protested. She brought up Nessie, the name Jacob had given her of his girlfriend. Her insistence that Jacob saw them as friends knew no bounds. The overwhelming evidence before her finally got through. Then she tried to convince Jacob that she really and truly was in love with Edward.

That night he took her to the cabin. She had no idea where they were, but that did not stop her from trying to escape. Jacob had to take measures to prevent her from getting away. He would not let her ruin his plan to convince her that they belonged together. He fed her, bathed her, and took care of her basic needs. The constant assurances of his love for her did nothing to convince Bella though and he had to resort to other means about a week after they arrived at the cabin.

His journal entries meticulously detail his endeavors. They record the weight of her breasts in his hands, the feel of her surrounding him, and so much more in excruciating accounts. He learned to use her body's involuntary responses to try and bring her pleasure. Bella's protests were rationalized. Her tears, explained away as guilt over her fling with Edward.

Through it all, Bella never yielded. She maintained that she and Edward were in love. This resulted in a change in Jacob's journal entries. About a week before they were found, he started discussing 'the ultimate show of love' at the end of _Romeo & Juliet_. He found an ornate dagger used as a decoration in another room. The night before he was going to use the dagger on Bella to make her his Juliet, the boy mixed himself a poison from chemicals on hand in the cabin. His last entry talks about a discussion he had with Bella about his plan. She was justifiably terrified, but he had made up his mind. He was going to stab her and drink his poison the next time they were intimate.

Poor Bella didn't stand a chance. Jacob overpowered her. His obsession not only ended their lives, but it also tore apart the ones they both loved.


End file.
